Un eclipse de papel y tinta
by metamorphcat
Summary: Luego de haber huído de japón, Kougami se encuentra a sí mismo charlando con lo que bien pudiera ser una alucinación o un fantasma de la persona que más impactó en su vida. La historia que le cuenta uno de los lugareños, le hará pensar más a fondo en el significado de la compañía de aquel ser y desear crear su propio final. [KouMaki] Shonen ai


Finalmente vuelvo a casa, a mi jardín miniatura.

Esta historia se ubica temporalmente luego de que Kougami escapara, cuando comenzó a establecerse en Shambala. Es antes de la película.

* * *

 **Un eclipse de papel y tinta.  
**

Se observó en el espejo. Lo que encontró en un inicio fueron sus rasgos un tanto más demacrados. Su masa muscular había aumentado. Ahora tenía ojeras y una barba con bigote de tres días. Estaba sudado y lleno de tierra. Su mirada lucía casi muerta. Qué decepcionante había sido el mundo exterior para él. Realmente había sido muy ingenuo. No pudo evitar preguntarse si Makishima Shougo habría sido igual de ingenuo que él, creyendo que en el exterior habría algo similar a una tierra prometida. Entonces lo vio, a su espalda, sonriendo como siempre. Haciéndolo rabiar.

\- ¿De verdad creías que afuera sería un mundo pacífico?

\- No. Pero tampoco esperaba guerras por todas partes- dijo un tanto decepcionado. Frustrado.

\- Creí que eras más astuto. Motivo por el cual me cautivó tu capacidad de llegar a la verdad- hubo silencio por unos segundos, que Kougami sintió como puñaladas sobre su espalda- No me decepciones. No preparé por nada una ruta de escape para ti.

Casi como si hubiese presionado un gatillo, el moreno lanzó un golpe al espejo, resquebrajándolo en pedazos con un sonido agudo. Para después, voltearse con velocidad y arrojarle un trozo de ese cristal reflejante.

\- ¡Cierra tu maldita boca de una vez! – rugió.

Volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó el cristal que había lanzado, estrellarse con una silla y caer al suelo. Makishima no estaba ahí, pero sabía que no lo abandonaría jamás. Trató de calmar su agitada respiración. Apretó la mandíbula con ira y dio un golpe en el lavabo con el puño. Al estar lleno de vidrios, se cortó la mano y los pies. Pero parecía ajeno al dolor. Se percató de la sangre que corría de sus miembros. Tan cálida cuando manaba de su cuerpo, pero se enfriaba tan rápido, apenas se alejaba escasos centímetros de la herida.

Recordó una vez más aquel día. Era lo único que a veces lograba ayudarlo a mantenerse cuerdo: Makishima Shougo corriendo por su vida, empapado en sangre. Probablemente sintió frío. Pero eso no le detuvo para terminar como quiso. Al final, ese hombre albino le había enviado una invitación, y el aceptó el contrato en blanco. Se había vuelto uno más de sus peones. Irónicamente, al ganar voluntad y libertad, se había vuelto su esclavo. Y esa absurda alucinación o fantasma; fuera lo que fuera, se encargaba de recordárselo todos los días.

Se dirigió a su "sitio de siempre". Un tanto alejado del barullo de la gente. Era un lugar donde había una piedra relativamente cómoda. Al lado, había un árbol seco que no podía proyectar alguna sombra agradable, pero le gustaba sentarse ahí cuando el crepúsculo comenzaba a colorear el cielo y se volvía la transición para una de sus tantas noches en vela.

\- ¿No te parece curioso que vienes a verme cada día?

\- Yo no vine a verte- contestó con un tono de voz bajo, pero no estaba en realidad tranquilo.

\- Pero sabes que es aquí donde más me ves. Si quisieras evitarme de verdad, podrías hacerlo- le molestó.

\- No te debo explicaciones.

\- Como dicen, "tus amigos no las necesitan y tus enemigos no las creen" ¿En cuál me clasificas, Kougami? - le presionó complacido.

Escuchó el crujir de una rama y volteó con violencia, estaba a punto de abalanzársele encima, pero antes de hacerlo, vio ahí a ese hombre alto y moreno que conoció. El único que parecía hacer un esfuerzo por tratar de entenderlo de verdad.

\- Sem- dijo apenas. Tratando de bajar la guardia, encendiendo un cigarrillo en el proceso.

\- ¿Estás bien, Kougami? - le preguntó con ese peculiar acento.

\- Sí- respondió de inmediato – Solo…estaba hablando con un muerto – dejó entrever. Sem le observó intrigado por la expresión tan compleja y contrariada de su interlocutor.

\- ¿Era alguien preciado para ti? – se atrevió a preguntar.

\- Justo lo contrario… - meditó y luego rectificó- O, mejor dicho, lo odié tanto que hasta podría decirse que no lo desprecié – se mordió el labio y frunció el ceño, formando un pliegue de león en su nariz, como una bestia salvaje, se asomó parte de su encía.

Aunque no se lo dijo a Sem, se percató de que había llegado a apreciar a Makishima por medio del odio. Incluso, era posible que él lo apreciara de esa forma más de lo que Makishima mismo lo hizo. Fue cuidadoso de no pronunciar su nombre. Prefería que se quedara como un secreto. Sentía que, si decía su nombre fuera de Japón, era darle libertad. Y eso, no estaba dispuesto a dárselo. Era el castigo de ambos.

\- Supongo que no solo el mundo está fuera de mis expectativas. Yo mismo he sido corrompido- admitió.

\- Es por eso que me necesitas aun aquí, Kougami. Necesitas apoyarte en mí y al mismo tiempo, me necesitas como freno para ti mismo y tus deseos- dijo aquel fantasma blanco. El de hebras azabache sintió la necesidad de gritarle, pero se contuvo. No lo haría con Sem ahí.

\- ¿Cuál era el nombre de esa persona? – se intrigó el nuevo amigo de Kougami.

\- Preferiría no decirlo.

\- ¿Sabes, Kougami? Una vez leí una historia en un juego de video. Es probable que no lo conozcas, considerando que debe estar obsoleto en el lugar de dónde vienes.

\- ¿Una historia? – Estaba seguro, que algo trataría de enseñarle, por lo que puso atención.

\- Se supone, en un reino vivía una solitaria princesa de tinta. Tras pasar miles de años viviendo en un vasto océano lleno únicamente de tinta, la princesa decidió poner fin a su soledad; y emprendió un viaje. Pero por donde fuera que pasara, llenaba todo de tinta y por su toxicidad, lo mataba. Así paso con las plantas y los animales en los cuerpos de agua. Las personas le rogaban para que se fuera, ya que a donde iba, todo moría. Un día, entró al reino de papel, pero como era de esperarse, con cada paso, manchaba todo el lugar. Logrando que todo el blanco se corrompiera con color negro. Un día, con el costo de muchas vidas, la encerraron en una prisión de papel.

\- …- Kougami estaba un tanto impactado por la historia - ¿Ese es el final?

\- No. En realidad, cada quien debe crear su propio final- Respondió, dudando un poco de proseguir- Pero la autora dio un final en el que pienso cuando te veo.

\- ¿Cuál final? – se intrigó.

\- En ese final, va a verla a la prisión la princesa del reino de papel. Y con el tiempo, la princesa de Tinta, le enseñó a la otra la escritura. De esa forma, llenaron cada papel con escritos, obteniendo así el "conocimiento". Sin embargo, al pasar tanto tiempo juntas, la princesa de Papel, se fue cubriendo más y más de tinta, hasta que fue imposible distinguirlas.

Kougami se sintió aturdido por un momento. Incluso su holograma mental estaba en silencio. Pero se sintió aún más, cuando Sem continuó hablando:

\- La autora agregó, además, una reflexión, en la que mencionaba que la princesa de Papel se dejó empapar de tinta por amor. Ya que la finalidad del amor es la pérdida de la individualidad, sacrificar el ego amoldando pensamientos, creencias y carácter para que dos se vuelvan uno.

Un escalofrío invadió todo el cuerpo de Kougami. Las cenizas de su cigarrillo cayeron sobre su mano, quemándolo en el proceso y trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad.

\- ¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

\- No lo sé- admitió Sem- Solo me pareció que realmente compartías un vínculo con esa persona de la que hablaste. Pero más allá de eso. Recuerda que es una historia a la que tú debes ponerle un final. Si no te gusta ese o no estás de acuerdo, piensa en uno propio- dijo levantándose y poniéndose en marcha. Permitiéndole al extranjero poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Cuando Sem se retiró, Makishima volvió a tomar asiento a su lado. Tenía las piernas extendidas y estaba recargado sobre sus brazos, mientras veía el firmamento. Por el contrario, Shinya estaba encogido, con sus codos apoyados sobre sus muslos y su vista entre el suelo y sus pies. Su mente lo mantenía sumido en un abismo con respuestas que no quería tocar. Sintió un leve jalón en su manga y con una expresión malhumorada, volteó a ver al causante. Cuando lo hizo, vio a su alucinación bañado por la luz de la luna, apuntando hacia el cielo. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, era un eclipse lunar. Hacia tanto tiempo que no veía uno y más aún, nunca había visto uno así. Quedándose en una penumbra que se rompía únicamente por el brillo de las estrellas. Era impresionante como poco a poco la luna estaba siendo devorada por la oscuridad. Era básicamente una metáfora de su vida y la de Makishima. Justo como esa historia. Parecía ser que ni los humanos, ni el planeta le permitirían olvidarse de Makishima y el impacto que seguía ocasionando en su vida.

Estuvo ido, observando aquel fenómeno natural, en el que la luna quedó completamente cubierta. Y luego, casi como un milagro, la luz se asomó de nuevo. ¿Sería posible para él separarse de Makishima algún día? Si cualquier ciudadano de papel se acercaba a él, terminaría corrompido. Entonces él…

\- Podrías – dijo aquella voz, leyéndole el pensamiento- Pero no puedes separar el blanco del negro una vez que los juntas. Siempre quedan vestigios. Es por eso que podemos ver figuras en la luna que no se borrarán. Ya que de tanto en tanto, hay eclipses.

\- Estás muy poético hoy- se burló.

\- Gracias a ti- se defendió. Recordándole por quién estaba ahí aún.

\- Hasta entonces, seré yo mismo- dijo serio. Casi solemne.

\- No desearía que fuera de otra manera- respondió soberbio, paseándose como siempre a su alrededor- Solo falta que tú mismo sepas quién eres.

\- Si bien, no podré borrarte completamente de mi vida ¿Qué tanto tiempo puede durar la oscuridad de un eclipse?

\- ¿Qué tanto tiempo un perro es fiel a su amo? – dijo cruelmente.

\- Tú no tienes poder sobre mí- rebatió.

\- Y tienes razón- se burló- Quien sabe qué estaré haciendo yo aquí.

El moreno se quedó pensativo. Él deseaba liberarse de él, pero su renuencia a dejarlo ir y sus acciones indicaban lo contrario. Un viento helado sopló y el eclipse terminó. Cuando volteó, Shougo no estaba ahí. Se puso de pie y se encaminó de nueva cuenta a su dormitorio. Mientras en su mente creaba su propio final para esa historia:

[La princesa de Papel odió tanto a la princesa Tinta porque gracias a ella, muchos ciudadanos de papel inocentes murieron. El envenenamiento fue tal, que la muerte de todos fue tortuosa. Incluso había convencido a algunos ciudadanos de papel de tratar de ayudarla a escapar. La princesa de papel juró vengarse, así que, para poder deshacerse completamente de la princesa tinta, trató de comprender su forma de pensar. Abdicó a su título y dejó al parlamento a cargo. Y de esa manera, fue a verla. Entre más tiempo pasaba con ella, fue tiñéndose también. Hasta que finalmente, fue capaz de matar a la princesa tinta, devorando simbióticamente parte de ella. Sin embargo, la princesa de Papel se quedó con una gran cicatriz de tinta, que traería el mal a los ciudadanos del mundo de papel. Así que fue ella quien ahora emprendió un viaje sin rumbo. No podría jamás deshacerse completamente de la princesa Tinta. Y la princesa Tinta, se había llevado un trozo de la princesa de papel con ella. Un trozo que no volvería.]

* * *

La historia de "La princesa Tinta" proviene del juego "Hello Charlotte" Ep1 y Ep 2, la autora es Etherane.

Gracias por leer!


End file.
